familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tver Oblast
|pop_2002census=1471459 |pop_2002census_rank=32nd |urban_pop_2002census=73.1% |rural_pop_2002census=26.9% |pop_2002census_ref= |pop_density |pop_density_as_of |pop_density_ref |pop_latest |pop_latest_date |pop_latest_ref |area_km2=84100 |area_km2_rank=39th |area_km2_ref |established_date=January 29, 1935 |established_date_ref |license_plates=69 |ISO=RU-TVE |gov_as_of=March 2011 |leader_title=Governor |leader_title_ref |leader_name=Dmitry Zelenin |leader_name_ref=Official website of Tver Oblast. Dmitry Vadimovich Zelenin, Governor of Tver Oblast |legislature=Oblast Duma |legislature_ref |basic_law_type=Charter |basic_law_title=Charter of Tver Oblast |website=http://www.region.tver.ru/ |website_ref |date=March 2011 }} Tver Oblast ( , Tverskaya oblast) is a federal subject of Russia (an oblast). Its administrative center is the city of Tver. From 1935 to 1990, it was named Kalinin Oblast ( ) after Mikhail Kalinin. Tver Oblast is an area of lakes, such as Seliger and Brosno. Much of its area is occupied by the Valdai Hills, where the Volga, the Western Dvina, and the Dnieper have their source. Tver Oblast is one of the tourist regions of Russia with modernised tourist infrastructure. There are also many historic towns: Torzhok, Toropets, Zubtsov, Kashin, Vyshny Volochyok, and Kalyazin. The oldest of these is Rzhev, primarily known for the Battles of Rzhev of the World War II. Staritsa was a seat of the last appanage principality in Russia. Ostashkov is a major tourist center. Administrative divisions thumb|right|Administrative subdivisions of Tver Oblast *'Urban-type settlements under the federal government management:' **Ozyorny (Озёрный) **Solnechny (Солнечный) *'Cities and towns under the oblast's jurisdiction': **Tver (Тверь) (administrative center) ***''City districts'': ****Moskovsky (Московский) ****Proletarsky (Пролетарский) ****Tsentralny (Центральный) ****Zavolzhsky (Заволжский) **Bezhetsk (Бежецк) **Bologoye (Бологое) **Kashin (Кашин) **Kimry (Кимры) **Konakovo (Конаково) **Nelidovo (Нелидово) **Ostashkov (Осташков) **Rzhev (Ржев) **Torzhok (Торжок) **Udomlya (Удомля) **Vyshny Volochyok (Вышний Волочёк) *'Districts': **Andreapolsky (Андреапольский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Andreapol (Андреаполь) ***with 7 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Belsky (Бельский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Bely (Белый) ***with 6 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Bezhetsky (Бежецкий) ***with 13 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Bologovsky (Бологовский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kuzhenkino (Куженкино) ***with 9 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Firovsky (Фировский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Firovo (Фирово) ****Velikooktyabrsky (Великооктябрьский) ***with 3 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Kalininsky (Калининский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Orsha (Орша) ****Sukhoverkovo (Суховерково) ****Vasilyevsky Mokh (Васильевский Мох) ***with 15 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Kalyazinsky (Калязинский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kalyazin (Калязин) ***with 4 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Kashinsky (Кашинский) ***with 11 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Kesovogorsky (Кесовогорский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kesova Gora (Кесова Гора) ***with 6 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Kimrsky (Кимрский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Bely Gorodok (Белый Городок) ***with 13 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Konakovsky (Конаковский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Izoplit (Изоплит) ****Kozlovo (Козлово) ****Novozavidovsky (Новозавидовский) ****Radchenko (Радченко) ****Redkino (Редкино) ***with 11 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Krasnokholmsky (Краснохолмский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Krasny Kholm (Красный Холм) ***with 9 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Kuvshinovsky (Кувшиновский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kuvshinovo (Кувшиново) ***with 12 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Lesnoy (Лесной) ***with 4 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Likhoslavlsky (Лихославльский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Likhoslavl (Лихославль) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Kalashnikovo (Калашниково) ***with 10 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Maksatikhinsky (Максатихинский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Maksatikha (Максатиха) ***with 12 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Molokovsky (Молоковский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Molokovo (Молоково) ***with 5 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Nelidovsky (Нелидовский) ***with 5 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Oleninsky (Оленинский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Olenino (Оленино) ***with 6 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Ostashkovsky (Осташковский) ***with 11 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Penovsky (Пеновский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Peno (Пено) ***with 6 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Rameshkovsky (Рамешковский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Rameshki (Рамешки) ***with 10 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Rzhevsky (Ржевский) ***with 8 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Sandovsky (Сандовский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Sandovo (Сандово) ***with 5 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Selizharovsky (Селижаровский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Selizharovo (Селижарово) ***with 11 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Sonkovsky (Сонковский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Sonkovo (Сонково) ***with 7 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Spirovsky (Спировский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Spirovo (Спирово) ***with 4 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Staritsky (Старицкий) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Staritsa (Старица) ***with 12 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Toropetsky (Торопецкий) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Toropets (Торопец) ***with 11 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Torzhoksky (Торжокский) ***with 22 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Udomelsky (Удомельский) ***with 12 selsovets under the district's jurisdiction. **Vesyegonsky (Весьегонский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Vesyegonsk (Весьегонск) ***with 7 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Vyshnevolotsky (Вышневолоцкий) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Krasnomaysky (Красномайский) ***with 14 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Zapadnodvinsky (Западнодвинский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Zapadnaya Dvina (Западная Двина) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Staraya Toropa (Старая Торопа) **Zharkovsky (Жарковский) ***''Urban-type settlements'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Zharkovsky (Жарковский) ***with 5 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. **Zubtsovsky (Зубцовский) ***''Towns'' under the district's jurisdiction: ****Zubtsov (Зубцов) ***with 7 rural okrugs under the district's jurisdiction. Economy The Tver Oblast has a very strong economy due to its machinery industry in the automobile and aeronautics sectors. References External links * * Official website of Tver Oblast Category:Tver Oblast Category:Federal subjects of Russia